Indifferent Demon
by BriannaRenegade
Summary: Bobby is lonely, and the boys are hoping he will find someone. Crowley probably wasn't who they meant.
1. Chapter 1

Indifferent!Verse  
(Indifferent!Verse is a world where Archangel's are the father's of angels. Castiel's father is Lucifer. Samandriel's is Michael. Fun Fact!: Gabriel created Balthazar.)

Sabriel/Destiel/Amandriel and LOTS of Crobby

* * *

Castiel was still having nightmares. Pushing his father into the pit had been the hardest thing he had ever done, even harder than Gabriel and Samandriel trying to put heaven back togehter. He would wake up in a cold sweat, and even with Dean lying next to him he couldn't shake the feeling of emptiness. Castiel could hope he could have pushed past this by now, nesting with Dean, in his strange new home.

Dean and Cas lived at Bobby's now. Sam lived there too, and Gabriel was there often. The Winchester's were also finally bounding with their little brother Adam, he had an apartment in town above the bakery where he worked. Samandriel and Adam had become particularly close. Especially after Samandriel told them of how the end of the world was actually supposed to go down.

It turned out that Samandriel knew a prophet, had been the only angel to discover her, and had kept her hidden from the others. This prophet perdicted that Sam and Dean were to orchestrate the opening of Lucifer's cage and that Adam and Sam would wind up trapped in it with the Archangels.

Everyone agreed that Samandriel's changes to history were for the best.

Bobby was even happy having a full house. However he obviously felt lonely and possibly a little suffocated by all of the testosterone in his house. He did enjoy having Sunday dinner, even though he never really cooked. It would be the seven of them huddled around the kitchen table eating delivery Chinese or pizza.

It was one of those Sunday nights when Sam brought up Bobby finding someone.

"Bobby we should find you someone, preferably someone who could cook." Sam said. Gabriel sat practically in Sam's lap chewing on some cinnamon sugar bread sticks. He rarely ate anything that wasn't sweet.

Adam and Samandriel sat at the far end of the table where they held hands. Samandriel laughed, like he knew something.

"Just not another Angel okay?" Dean said. He looked to his left at Castiel, "Sorry."

"Okay thats enough." Bobby said. "You idjit's just eat your food."

There was little to do having just averted the apocalypse. The occasion demon hunt, ghosts, werewolves, but nothing that required more than two people to go. It worked out well for everyone, they could still hunt but they also had time to enjoy just being alive. Even Adam would go on some of the local hunts, it turned out the kid wasn't half bad.

* * *

Castiel rarely stepped foot in heaven. He wasn't sure the other angels were ready to face him yet. He was a little depressed, but nothing compared to how lost he felt when he had been with his father.

"I love you Dean Winchester." Castiel told him.

"How many times a day are you going to tell me that?" Dean asked. They two were tangled up in bed, Dean had his head on his chest and was drawing little circles with his fingers across Castiel's stomach.

Castiel shuttered at the light touch. "100, 200. Maybe 1000 if I can managed to."

Dean lay gentle kissed on exposed skin. "I don't know why you love me so much."

Castiel ran his fingers along Dean's spine. "You deserve it, and more. You deserve you to be worshiped, and adored. Every inch of you."  
"Cas." Dean said breathlessly.

Just hearing Dean breathe Cas's name sent his wings flaring out. An involuntary reaction angel's had when they were turned on. "Sorry." Cas blushed.

* * *

Gabriel and Sam were just down the hall. Gabe was laying in bed and Sam was changing into some sweatpants to sleep in.

"What are we doing here Gabriel?" Sam asked. "Where is this going?"

"Sammy? Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" Gabriel chuckled.

"Gabe can you just be serious for once?" Sam said exasperated.

Gabriel shook his head and sat up. "I don't like to label things. Can I just say that you are the most important person in my life. You make me happy, you have a great ass."

"Gabe." Sam blushed a little.

"You are smart, kind, an excellent lay." Gabe wiggled his eyebrows moving towards Sam. He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. "There is nowhere I would rather be. Are you happy with that Sam?"

"I guess I can live with that." Sam told him, and bent down to kiss Gabe.

* * *

"I am so sorry for all of this Adam." Samandriel told the much taller man. There times he wanted to get a new vessel, but Adam forbid him saying that he liked this one. It was hard for Samandriel to understand that, that humans fell in love with the outer package too.

"Why are you sorry?" Adam asked.

Samandriel both loved and hated the nickname, he felt a blush coming to his cheeks. "You were in heaven. Everything was ripped from you. I could bring you back."

"I want to be here with you." Adam said. "With my brothers."

"I could bring you to your mother." Samandriel offered.

"If I didn't know better I would think you wanted to get rid of me." Adam said pulling Samandriel into him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You would choose me over heaven?" Samandriel asked shocked.

Adam kissed him on the top of the head, inhaling his scent. "Every time Angelface."

* * *

Truth was that Bobby had felt a little lonely. The last time he had kissed anyone was his crossroads deal with Crowley and that didn't exactly count.

Hunting wasn't enough to fulfill him anymore.

Truthfully he loved the boys, even Adam now, and he was glad that they were all happy. But he wanted that too. When he saw how happy the boys were with the angels, he understood that love was fluid. It wasn't about the sex or the species of the person you loved, it was them. It wasn't just the deal with Crowley that lead him to that idea.

Not that he thought about that kiss often.

Nope.

Crowley had stopped in to see Bobby weekly since the boys averted the apocalypse. At first it was to make sure the cage had actually held, then it was to ask various questions about things that were only in books Bobby had.

Bobby was drinking alone at his desk, hoping that if the boys started going at it they would at least be quiet tonight.

"Still drinking that swill Robert?" Crowley said appearing directly in front of that desk.

Bobby jumped. Not because he was startled but because he had just been thinking about the demon. "What do you want Crowley?" Bobby asked looking back down at his book.

"You have this house full of homosexual angels, I thought you might welcome the company." Crowley said sitting down on the edge of the desk.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Technically they are sexless. Angels that is, they are celestial intent."

"Whatever you say Robert." Crowley told him.

Bobby shut the book and leaned back. "Did you have an actual point Crowley? Or are you just bored?"

"King of hell can be rather boring." Crowley said.

"Get a pet or something." Bobby responded.

"I have one." Crowley said leaning over. "Growley, he's a hellhound."

"Of course he is. Growley the hellhound." Bobby deadpanned. "Are you really so self centered?"

"You have to admit, it is kind of cute." Crowley said getting off the desk and standing straight up.

Bobby leaned back in his chair, "If you are going to keep stopping by you might have to keep a bottle of your pompous scotch here. Unless you want some swill."

Crowley's face scrunched up. "If you are going to ask me to move in you might want to be a little more romantic Robert. Take me on a few dates at least."

"Is that no on the swill then?" Bobby said. He was used to Crowley's sexual undertone, he knew the demon used it to keep people at arm's distance. He knocked back the rest of the glass and set it back down. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Dean found Bobby asleep at his desk the next morning. "If you sleep like that you are going to be really sore. You're almost 50 you know."  
"Like I need a reminder." Bobby said roughly. "For that comment you get to make the coffee."

"Worth it." Dean said strolling into the kitchen.

Breakfast was another complication for the house. There was 5 different cereals and 3 types of milk. Gabriel ate something called sugar smacks with whole milk. Sam prefered Cheerio's with skim. Dean ate frosted flakes with the same whole milk. Bobby ate corn flakes and didn't really care what milk he used. The there was Castiel, grape nuts and almond milk.

The first person downstairs had to make the coffee, and pull out the cereal and bowls. It helped things run smoother.

Lunch was difficult as well, all the different types of bread and lunch meats.

After breakfast Gabriel would pop off to Heaven. He was the head honcho now, as he called himself, since he was the only Archangel left. He had Samandriel at his left, and would have loved to have Castiel to his right. Castiel still refused to go to heaven.

Dean did freelance car repair for extra money.

Sam was taking a few classes at the community college.

It was all very domestic. If it wasn't for the weekly hunts Dean might go insane. There was a nest of vampires in Illinois and Castiel urged Dean to go off with Sam. Gabriel could keep himself busy for a few days and Castiel would try not to be awkward around Bobby.

They hadn't really spoke since Castiel had come back. He knew that Bobby and him had never really hit it off but it was bound to be even worse now that he was revealed as the son of Lucifer.

* * *

For the first Day Castiel did all he could to avoid Bobby. Bobby quickly got sick of it.

"Castiel you can't hide upstairs all day." Bobby called down on the second day.

Castiel eventually came down, the first floor of Bobby's always felt cramped, being just a kitchen and a library. Upstairs was much better, because there was a room for everyone. Around lunch Castiel made a sandwich out of habit, he liked the act of eating with people more than actually eating.

He made Bobby a sandwich and brought it into him. Bobby liked ham and american cheese, that Castiel knew. Castiel knew everyone's preferences.

"Hey come back here." Bobby called as Castiel tried to slip back off to the kitchen.

Castiel turned back and looked at Bobby.

"I don't hate you." Bobby said. "You are good for Dean, he's happy. As long as your daddy stays locked up we are okay."

Cas felt shifted slightly and ran a hand across his neck. "Yes sir."

"Now help me figure out how to make a portable devil's trap." Bobby said gesturing to a stack of books to his left.

It was nice for Castiel, to feel like he was needed for something. Sitting around the house, even if it was with Dean, made him feel restless. The magic they were working on was complex but if they could figure it out it would making hunting demons twice as easy.

Around midnight Crowley popped in.

Castiel was startled, but Bobby acted like this was a normal occurrence.

"Robert, Angel." Crowley said moving to sit on the edge of the desk.

"Crowley." Bobby said, his eyes barely even left the pages he was reading.

"I should go to bed." Castiel said uncomfortably, he got up swiftly and moved upstairs.

"Daddy says hi." Crowley called after him.

Bobby slammed the book shut. "God Dammit Crowley don't do that."

"What?" Crowley said, unaffected. "Oh he's a big angel, he can handle it."

Bobby sighed. "You are the most insensitive.."

"King of Hell, Robert." Crowley said. "Sensitivity is not in the job description."

"The boys have angels and I am stuck with you." Bobby grumbled.

Crowley chuckled and pulled a bottle of Glen Craig Scotch from the inside pocket of his jacket. "Well accept a glass of real Scotch as an apology." He snapped his fingers and two glasses appeared. He poured three fingers in each glass before sitting the bottle down.  
Bobby looked up as Crowley slowly raised the glass to his lips and took a careful sip. His eyes never left Bobby.

Bobby broke eye contact. "If I didn't know better I would think you were trying to seduce me." He told him taking a sip.

"Maybe I am Robert." Crowley said smoothly.

Bobby spit the scotch, spraying the papers on his desk. "God damn it Crowley."

Sometimes Castiel hated being an angel, he could hear everything from upstairs.

* * *

The next day Castiel acted like nothing happened. Him and Bobby worked through the bulk of the day, but as soon as midnight came around Castiel practically ran upstairs.

"I think I make him uncomfortable." Crowley said moving out of the darkness of the kitchen.

"I think you make everyone uncomfortable." Bobby said shutting the book. He knew better than to try to do work during one of Crowley's visits.

"Even you Robert?" Crowley asked.

Bobby didn't reply to that. "I don't suppose you would make yourself useful, and let me test a new devil's trap on you?"

Crowley paused. "That's a vulnerable position to be in."

"Don't you trust me?" Bobby asked.

Crowley laughed. "More than most, but not enough for that. Is that what you are working on, a new devil's trap?"

"A portable one, for hunters." Bobby answered. He didn't really feel the need to lie to Crowley about it. He wouldn't stop him if he could.

"Brains and brawn." Crowley said, his voice low, almost a purr.

"Now I know you are trying to seduce me." Bobby said, a throaty laugh.

Crowley leaned in and whispered, "but is it working?"

* * *

The next morning Dean and Sam called to say they had finished their job and would be back tomorrow. Dean asked to speak to Cas but Bobby told him they were working and hung up. Bobby hadn't even seen Gabriel at all.

"I won't tell them you know." Castiel told Bobby.

Bobby just stared. "About what?"

"Your visits with Crowley." Castiel answered, at Bobby's startled look he went on. "I am sorry, my hearing is really good. It's nice, you seem less lonely."

Bobby didn't even make eye contact.

"I have made you uncomfortable." Castiel said, his head cocked to the side.

"Balls!" Bobby said, he really didn't want to talk about Crowley to anyone, let alone his son's boyfriend. "Cas it's not. I just. Dammit. I just don't know what is happening with Crowley and I don't want to make a big deal about it."

"Okay." Cas decided. "If you want to talk.."

"Idjit." Bobby mumbled and buried himself in a book.

Castiel smiled to himself, Bobby called him an idiot.

* * *

Crowley didn't come that night, and it would be a lie if Bobby said he wasn't disappointing. He got to sleep but woke up more grumpy than ever. It was Sunday, the boys were coming home and there would be another dinner. A house full of angels. Bobby would be a seventh wheel.  
Castiel stared at him awkwardly all day, like he was trying to look into the man's soul. Until Gabriel showed up at least.

Gabriel didn't seem in his usual good spirits though. He popped in and promptly fell down onto the couch.

"Bad day in heaven?" Bobby asked gruffly.

"You would have no idea. Imagine 400 angels, all of which are trying to practice free will." Gabriel said glaring over at Castiel. "If would help if we had an angel that could teach them to channel this free will for good."

Castiel sighed, he had on his pouty don't-start-this face. "Sam will be back soon and you will feel much better."

Samandriel and Adam showed up next. It was their turn to pick up the food and they brought with them a bag of meatball subs and french fries.

It was almost like the smell lured Dean Winchester home. The moment he walked in the door he took inhaled deeply. "Smells like bombers."  
Bobby looked away as his son's embraced their angels.

They all crowded around the table as Dean and Sam recounted the story of hunting vampires.

Dean was laughing with his mouth full of food. "Samantha here almost had a heart attack. But seriously this vampire was asleep in the fridge."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I was checking for blood in the fridge, who would have thought a vampire would be hiding in there?"

"I'll protect you." Gabriel chided.

Castiel leaned into Dean, giving him something to distract himself with him instead of embarrassing Sam.

"So how was stuff around here?" Sam asked.

"Uneventful." Castiel shrugged. "Bobby and I are just about finished working on a portable devil's trap."

"Really?" Dean said. "Impressive. Very Impressive, any luck?"

"Just need a test subject." Bobby answered.

"And heaven?" Sam asked.

"Don't get them started." Adam warned. "I spent an hour yesterday listening to how Balthazar decided that Ireland should be united, and how complicated it was to correct."

Samandriel sighed, "If only Castiel would join us."

"No!" Castiel said. A crack of lightening struck a tree out in the yard and Castiel blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I can't, after all I did, after all the angels I killed."

"You did the right thing in the end Castiel." Samandriel said. "Of the thousand's of angels there were before the seals were broken its the three of us here that stood up to the devil."

"I betrayed my father, that is nothing to look up to." Castiel said darkly. Castiel was once the purest angel in all of heaven, the most loyal soldier. Now he saw himself as a monster, he drew on his power just as much from darkness and he did from light. He wasn't an angel, he wasn't fallen, he was something else entirely.

"I betrayed my father too." Samandriel answered.

"And my father is a dick." Gabriel said changing the subject. "Now lets talk about something other than our daddy issues, okay?"

The rest of the night wound up being much more pleasant. Castiel and Bobby showed off the technology of the Devil's trap. In was ingenious really, the symbol was drawn out on graphene and was connected to wires shot out from a net gun. The only problem was graphene was a hard material to get and expensive. They also hadn't tested it yet.

Before Adam and Samandriel left Dean promised to take Adam with them to test the trap.

When everyone went up to bed Bobby stayed at his desk.

He was tempted to drink some of Crowley's expensive scotch from the bottom drawer in his desk but he honestly preferred the afterburn of his hunter's helper. Instead he didn't drink anything, he didn't want to get fighting mad, and he didn't want to like a jipped lover.

Crowley did not come that night or any night for the next three days.

* * *

On the forth night Bobby was about to go to bed when Crowley turned up just a few feet from him. "Robert." Crowley said properly. "Good Evening."

"Crowley." Bobby basically barked back. Maybe the jipped lover feeling hadn't exactly gone away. "Been keeping yourself busy?"

"I've had a hell of a week." Crowley said. "Why do you look so sour?"

"You aren't the only one who has had a hell of a week." Bobby said. He didn't mean him, his week was okay, despite waiting for Crowley. He meant the angels. Things had gotten pretty tense around the house - more and more pressure was put on Castiel to return to heaven and help the rebuilding effort.

"I'm sorry love." Crowley said, a gentle tone to his voice that was nearly unrecognizable.

Bobby felt himself soften, something that only the Winchester's could ever make happen. He sat down on the edge of his desk and sighed. "What are we doing here Crowley?"

Crowley sighed in turn and moved to sit next to Bobby. Close, almost too close. "What is with you humans? You always have to label things."  
"I just want an explanation." Bobby responded.

Crowley leaned over and placed a careful kiss on Bobby's lips. "Is that enough of an explanation, Robert Singer?"

* * *

Bobby would have thought that a demon would have been anything but tender but that was really the only was he could describe his relationship with Crowley. It was surprisingly the easiest relationship he ever had. The king of hell was more broken than he was and they somehow managed to make each other complete.

For Crowley Bobby was an escape. When he was with the hunter he wasn't king of hell. There was no politics. There were no demons. Bobby was an escape, Bobby was home.

A month had passed, a very good month, and Bobby still had no idea how to tell the boys. They noticed that Bobby was in a better mood and were starting to ask questions.

It was another Sunday dinner, and Dean had been in charge of getting dinner. That meant burgers and french fries and a salad for Sam.  
Adam and Dean had gone out and tested the Devil's trap three weeks back and while it worked like a wonder they had taken on the task of trying different materials but so far none had worked like graphene. They were discussing what they could use for awhile, Samandriel had even offered to get a special celestial fabric to try it on but of course that would be even harder to give to multiple hunters.

The the conversation turned to Bobby.

"When are we going to meet her?" Sam asked.

"Or him." Gabriel reminded slyly.

It reminded Bobby that he was the only one actually with a man. Crowley was a man when he was alive and human, it wasn't just a vessel filled with Celestial intent. Wouldn't Bobby's father love to see him now. "There ain't no one to meet." Bobby replied, hoping his eyes wouldn't betray him.

"You keep saying that." Dean said winking.

Bobby wondered how Crowley would fit into this bunch. Sitting around the kitchen table, eating Sunday dinner. Four humans, three angels, and the king of hell. It sounded like the beginning of an awful joke.

Crowley had been an occasional alley of the hunters but that didn't change who he was. The angels, except for Cas who a very special case, would probably be uncomfortable.

"I am sure Bobby will introduce us when he thinks you are ready." Castiel said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Gabriel asked pouring more ketchup onto his burger.

Castiel just shrugged.

* * *

"Have you told your boys yet?" Crowley asked Bobby one night.

Bobby didn't want to have this conversation, at all. "Have you told Growley?"

"Of course I have." Crowley said matter-of-factly.

Bobby sighed, "Soon."

"If I didn't know Robert I would think you were ashamed of me." Crowley said leaning against him. As much as Crowley lov-liked Bobby he made him feel weak.

In hell Crowley was feared, it wasn't because he was sadistic (like the others) it was because they knew he would do anything for power. At the beginning Crowley had the power over their relationship but only a short month later Bobby made him feel powerless.

Bobby was also a weakness that could be exploited. Crowley couldn't even imagine what his enemies would do to Bobby in order to get at Crowley.

Crowley ran his hand up the man's flannel covered arm and pulled him in closer.

"Maybe a little." Bobby joked.

Crowley's laugh was a low rumble. He gently ran the tip of his nose up to the man's temple, where he laid a soft kiss into his lover's hairline. "You are going to have to be nicer if you want me to put out love." He joked.

Bobby turned to the shorter man and captured him in a kiss.

His mind went haywire, his heart beat so rapidly he could feel it in his throat. It was a maddening moment, Bobby wasn't used to such a intense swell of emotions. So many things came to his mind in that moment. He was human. Crowley was a demon. Bobby would die and go off to heaven, he hoped, leaving the king of hell on his own. Bobby would get old and gray. Crowley never would. This would never work, but Bobby needed it to.

It was Crowley who finally pulled away. Overwhelmed by his own swell of emotions. Crowley, slept with many people and demons in his 350ish years of life but never before did he want so desperately to be loved by someone. "Well." He said trying to compose himself. "Uh. Important hell business and what not."

Bobby sighed. "Balls."

Castiel slowly crept out of bed and downstairs. He could sense distress coming from downstairs, it felt like Bobby. He hoped that Gabriel wasn't as tuned in.

"Bobby?" Castiel called carefully coming down the stairs. "Are you alone?"

"Like the fat kid in gym class." Bobby said.

Castiel moved into the room, and carefully sat down on the arm of the couch. "Do you need to talk about anything?"

Bobby sighed again.

"I felt it Bobby." Castiel said. "I'm the only one who knows about you two, so you can talk to me or I can go get Dean."

Bobby stiffened. Castiel wasn't a Winchester, not exactly, but he had his ticket just like them. "How exactly do you make it work. A human and a not-so-human?"

"I assure you that as long as we have vessels we have all the necessary parts." Castiel answered, his head cocked.

"No ya idjit. I mean, you live forever. You have all these duties in the world, your more important." Bobby told him.

"Its the humans that make us important." Castiel said. "Now I can't really speak for the king of hell. But Gabriel is essentially the president of heaven, and him and Sam make it work."

He didn't give Bobby the opportunity to comment. "Samandriel and Adam too."

"Crowley left in a hurry." Bobby said quietly.

"It's hard to be accept love when you are filled with darkness." Castiel answered, because only he could understand Crowley at this moment. He felt it when Dean told him he loved him, the need to pull away from the weakness.

"Thanks." Bobby said, the stomped off to bed.

Castiel decided he would talk to Crowley. Whenever Crowley returned.

* * *

Castiel had managed to convince Dean to take Bobby on a local hunt. Which would give him and Crowley some time. Bobby didn't even have time to argue, especially after Castiel insisted that the older man needed time out of the house.

Everyone was in bed and Castiel sat at Bobby's desk. Waiting.

When Crowley showed up exactly at midnight his face sunk. "You aren't Bobby."

Castiel thought of what Dean would respond and almost felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. "No but I would like to talk to you about him."

"Why?" Crowley's eyes narrowed. "Are you conspiring?"

"I want to know what your intention is." Castiel answered.

Crowley sighed. "Not you too angel. You should get up to Heaven quick, you are starting to sound Human. Or, you could join me, below."

"What is your intent?" Castiel asked again."If you are just using Bobby as someone to occupy your time I will not have it."

"I am the king of hell." Crowley said matter-of-factly. "I do not have to have this conversation."

"My father is the god of hell." Castiel reminded. "And I am afraid you do."

Crowley sighed and sat down next in the chair across from Castiel, at the other side of the desk. "Well go on then. Speak your mind."

"I know what its like, to balance expectations of grand evil, and.." Castiel almost said love. "Romantic intent. You worry that its a weakness the might be exploited."

Crowley shifted uncomfortably, making sure to avoid eye contact.

"I can hear you two, so don't think for a second I don't know how you feel about him. Bobby is tough but I know how he feels too, and I know you could hurt him." Castiel prodded.

"I didn't plan on doing that." Crowley answered calmly.

"If you don't plan on it. Then you plan to be around for his entire life. You will have to come around more. Interact with the family." Castiel explained. "For Bobby."

Before Castiel could say any more Bobby and Dean came stomping through the back door, through the kitchen, and into the library. Where they found Crowley and Castiel having a seated conversation. Bobby looked worried, Dean look confused.

"Cas?" Dean said looking between the two. He was used to Crowley, but didn't trust him.

"Crowley stopped by to confer with Gabriel, about the cage, but I didn't want to wake him." Castiel sometimes worried about how well he could lie.

"Is something wrong with it?" Dean asked, worry rising in his voice, mixed with a little anger.

"Not at all." Crowley answered standing. "I just wanted to find a way to make it more permanent."

"More permanent?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing stays forever. He found a way out once before." Crowley answer. Before anyone could respond he was gone.

"Demons." Dean sighed. "Come on Cas. Let's go to bed."

"Night boys." Bobby called. He waited for an hour to see if Crowley would be back. He wasn't.

* * *

Bobby stopped waiting for Crowley, every night he would go to bed by ten. That particular night he was up a little later and it was about midnight when he was sitting on the edge of his bed, his eyes heavy and tired.

Just as he was about to nod off he saw Crowley in the corner of the room. Standing there gracefully, and as if he belonged. He's lips hitched into a smile when Bobby noticed him. "Room for one more?"

Bobby almost shouted at him, but the boys were just down the hall.

Crowley moved over, and fully clothed, and scooted under the sheets. He moved into Bobby and curled up. "I won't tell you I love you..." He told him.

"Don't." Bobby cut him off, and the two man fell asleep together.

The next morning was Sunday and Bobby found that Crowley had not moved during the night. He fully expected the Demon to be gone when he woke up. He inhaled deeply and the scent of a burning fire and musk filled his nose. Bobby wasn't the cuddly type, but he indulged the demon for a few minutes until he too woke up.

"Mmmmorning." Crowley said.

"You always sleep like that?" Bobby asked, his tone barely above a whisper.

"Never. It's usually not safe." Crowley said. He planted a kiss on Bobby's forhead, "Thank you. I better go."

"Wait. Do you want to come to family dinner later?" Bobby asked, a bit nervously.

"I would be honored Robert." Crowley said bowing.

"See you at 6." Bobby said, and the demon was gone.

Bobby got out of bed and got dresses, a bit scared and a bit excited about later. (Excited because Crowley had not turned him down.) He went downstairs, a little later than usual, and breakfast was in full swing in the kitchen.

Bobby poured his own bowl of cereal and sat down at the table in his usual spot.

"Sleep in Bobby?" Dean asked. "We were just glad to see you weren't at your desk this morning."

Bobby grumbled. "Sam can you get another chair from the basement?"

Castiel choked on his cereal. "Are you having someone else come for dinner?"

"Some special?" Gabe asked smiling.

Bobby's face looked almost grim. "Yes someone special."


	2. Chapter 2

It was Bobby's turn to get dinner this week, which put even more pressure on him. He had no idea what kind of food his demon liked, he didn't even know if his demon ate. He was literally on the edge of his seat all day.

Finally he decided to pull Cas over. "Dodemonseat?" He asked.

"Dode mon seat?" Cas asked, his face scrunched.

" .Eat." Bobby whispered quietly.

Cas smirked. "Oh. I believe so."

"What am I supposed to get?" Bobby asked. He sorted of wished Gabriel had heard him and Crowley at this point, there would be a little more jokes but he might know how to help better.

Castiel shrugged. "Something warm?"

Bobby sighed, "Idjit."

Bobby wound up picking up chicken and sides from one of the local restaurants. He wished he had asked Crowley what he liked to eat. The closer it got to 6 the more nervous Bobby got. He would have almost preferred a second apocalypse.

Which he might be getting tonight at dinner.

At 5:30 Sam went downstairs to get the extra chair and set it right next to where Bobby usually sat.

At 5:34 Gabriel came, proclaiming he wasn't going to miss Bobby's date for anything. Even if all of Heaven fell apart.

At 5:42 Samandriel and Adam showed up, big goofy smirks on their faces.

At 5:49 Dean had made everyone sit at the table.

At 5:58 Bobby was about to send everyone home, or kill himself.

Castiel was trying to give him reassuring glances. Or at least that is what Bobby thought Cas was trying to do. He wound up looking someone who was looking directly into the sun. Bobby was trying not to jitter as the boys practically stared at him.

"So you don't want to tell us a bit about your special friend before we meet them?" Gabriel asked. "Do we have to avoid the angels and demons thing?"

"No." Bobby said. "They know."

"Gender neutral noun." Sam noted.

"Well then its not a woman." Adam said. "Good that would be awkward."

Gabriel laughed.

"Come on Bobby. Its not like any of us are going to care if you are picking up twigs in the springtime." Dean said. "Or are you feeding the kitty?"

"I can assure you that he is not feeding the kitty." Crowley said appearing in the kitchen.

Bobby felt like the moment of silence before everyone erupted would last forever.

"CROWLEY?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Bobby you can't be serious." Sam deadpanned.

Gabriel sat there, jaw slack, speechless for once.

"A demon?" Samandriel asked.

"What?" Adam added. Adam hadn't met Crowley, if it wasn't for Dean and Sam freaking out he wouldn't even know it was a big deal.

Castiel jumped up to keep Dean from moving towards the demon. "That's wonderful, Bobby. I'm so glad you are happy even if it is with a demon." Cas tried.

Dean looked at Cas like he grew three heads. "You are kidding me right? If Bobby's someone special is Crowley..."

"Bobby has to be under some kind of spell." Sam finished. "You aren't drinking demon's blood are you?"

Crowley laughed, coming up and putting a hand on Bobby's shoulder. "Love, your moose and squirrel are in absolute panic."

Bobby felt uncomfortable with the public display. Especially with the boys freaking out. Not that he had expected otherwise. "I ain't drinking no damn blood Sam. You and Dean sit down and shut up for a second."

Gabriel finally snapped out of it and pulled Sam down by the sleeve. "Well that's an interesting term of events."

"Bobby he is a demon." Dean said still standing.

"I am the son of the devil." Cas said. "Does that make me any less deserving of you?"

Dean sat down, but only to be closer to Cas. "Of course not, but.."

"Bobby and Crowley have been very happy for the past two months. You will not ruin this Dean Winchester." Castiel cut him off.

"Two months?" Sam said turning to Bobby.

"Wait Cas you knew?" Dean said.

Bobby looked up at Crowley. "Well you might as well sit down, this is going to last awhile."

Adam was looking between the men, but said nothing still. Samandriel looked distrustful but said nothing.

Gabriel had a big goofy grin, like he had just been given a new toy.

Crowley sat down, but he looked quite awkward in Bobby's kitchen in the pristine suit surrounded by men in plaid. "Well I didn't get punched." Crowley said softly to Bobby.

"Yet." Dean answered before looking back at Cas. "You knew about this and you didn't tell me? Bobby needed my help."

"I don't even believe it." Sam said. "Gabriel, what did you do?"

Cas sighed. "Now would all of you just stow your crap. Bobby is happy. You all noticed it. We should be happy for Bobby, and we should accept that Crowley is what is making him happy. So lets all act like one big normal human family instead of a bunch of..." Castiel played with the word in his mouth, "Idjits. Did I use it right?"

"You did beautifully." Crowley laughed. "Sounded just like the old man."

Bobby grumbled, "You're a hell of a lot older than me."

"Interesting choice of words Robert." Crowley purred.

Dean noticed Crowley's hand on his father's knee and almost threw up. Between that and the conversation they were having.

"Can't you behave." Bobby answered.

Gabriel smirked. "I like this."

"GABE!" Sam exclaimed.

"I don't like it." Dean added.

"I assure you I am a more than proper addition to Team-Daddy-Issues." Crowley said.

Castiel decided he was the only sane being there. He got up and took the food from the oven where it was placed to keep warm and put it on the table. "Everyone eat, this is our only time when all of us are together and you are going to enjoy it. You are also going to put aside whatever prejudices you have against the demon who tried to help us kill..." Cas couldn't even say his father's name. "and act like family. For Bobby."

Crowley arched an eyebrow, Castiel was an interesting being.

It turned out that Crowley had never had fried chicken, and he really didn't want to start.

Dean and Sam ate quietly, watching him carefully. They were used to talking about work, but the demon didn't need to know about heaven, hunts or the portable devil's traps.

"Do you all really eat like this?" Crowley said poking at the chicken. "I am surprised you are still alive. Do any of you know how to cook?"

Gabriel snicked again, causing Sam to elbow him. "We eat fine."

"And I suppose you know how to cook?" Dean said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"More of a baker." Crowley answered trying not to get snotty with the summarized Winchester, for Bobby's sake.

Gabriel, if possible, was even more okay with this. "Well I approve."

Sam sighed.

"Well Samandriel. How about being team Crowley? Eh?" Gabriel said.

Samandriel was like a dear in the headlights. "Err. Maybe."

Adam sighed pulling on Samandriel's arm. "We are just going to go, you guys have plenty to figure out."

With that Samandriel popped both boys out, they couldn't take it anymore.

"This was a mistake." Bobby said.

"You heard him Crowley, you two are done, off you go." Dean said.

Bobby sighed, he reached over and took Crowley's hand interlacing their fingers. He looked over at the demon, "I am sorry, I really thought the boys would be more mature."

"I didn't." Crowley said. "Its fine love. I deal with worse, king of hell remember?"

Sam felt a pang of guilt. He would be lying if he said that he didn't notice Crowley was softer with Bobby, and Bobby did seem happy.

Crowley leaned into Bobby, whispering something in his ear.

Dean could have swan he heard him say, you're worth it.

Bobby blushed a little. "I'll talk to them." He said in response.

Crowley nodded, and he was gone.

"I still like him." Gabriel shrugged. "King of hell, more like King of sass."

Sam shook his head.

"I don't trust him." Dean added.

"I do." Castiel said. "It really only matters if Bobby does though."

Bobby hated feelings talk, or even addressing that he had feelings. "Dean, Sam. I really appreciate your concern. But I am a grown ass man and I can make my own damn decisions. I love you boys, you gotta trust me on this okay."

Sam averted his eyes, feeling embarrassed.

"I will put up with him, but don't think for a second I am going to like it." Dean grumbled before getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

Castiel frowned. "I will talk to him."

"Sorry Bobby." Sam said finally. "I just didn't think.."

"No you didn't." Bobby said.

"I'll be better next Sunday?" Sam tried.

"You really think there is going to be a next Sunday?" Bobby practically spat.

Sam frowned, "Come on Bobby. If you can love him, we can all learn to."

Bobby would have normally told Sam that he didn't love Crowley, but that would have been a lie.

Later that night when Crowley showed up Bobby was already laying in bed. Dean had avoided him for the entire night, Sam had too. Gabriel had been rather chatty but only because he had hyped himself up on sugar.

"Hello lover." Crowley purred laying down next to Bobby.

Bobby allowed the demon to pull him into an embrace, "That was a disaster."

"No that was the Winchesters. Grumpy and Gigantor are just protective of you. Growley would probably snarl at you too." Crowley said laying his head against the older hunters chest.

"I don't think I want to take my chances with a hell-hound." Bobby said.

Crowley chuckled and settled into Bobby. "I think you owe me a little something. Because of the boys."

"What if they hear?" Bobby asked.

"What if I don't care." Crowley answered bringing his lips to the other man.

* * *

Dean was not happy in the morning.

"It wasn't us I swear!" Sam exclaimed as Bobby came down in the kitchen.

"What are you idjits fighting about?" Bobby said moving towards the coffee pot.

"Gabriel and Sam were at it all night!" Dean complained.

"Why don't one of you angels mojo up some sound proof walls." Bobby said.

"That would be an abuse of power." Gabriel said. When the others turned on him confused he chuckled. "Was that a good Samandriel impression or what?"

"I'll get on that later." Castiel said.

"Good because I gotta go." Gabriel said standing on the tip of his toes and giving Sam a kiss. "Hopefully i won't have to explain to heaven why I basically have a demon as a father in law."

Before Dean could complain Gabriel was gone.

"I think I should get a job." Castiel said.

"Going back to heaven?" Dean asked. "That would be good for you."

"Actually I was going to see if Crowley would let me work in hell." Castiel answered.

Sam choked on his cereal.

"Do you see what this Demon has done?" Dean explained.

"Sam I gotta show you something." Bobby said motioning to follow him.

When the room was clear Castiel went on. "It would be good for me. Crowley would make sure that I was safe, and I could be close to my father."

"Your father the devil." Dean deadpanned. "Your father who turned you total darkside, who was there when you murdered hundreds of angels. You think that would be good for you?"

"If what I got from my father is darkness than I am darkness. Darkness is me." Castiel answered. "Always has been, always will be. Dean, don't you see? It is that darkness that makes me break the rules. To fight against the tyranny of heaven. It was a gift."

Dean got scared when Cas talked like this. Not just because of what Cas was, but because he didn't want the angel to leave him again. "And what would you do in hell Cas?" He tried not to sound sarcastic, he really did.

"I don't know." Castiel answered. "Don't you ever just wish you could see John? No matter what he did to you."

"My father was not the devil Cas." Dean reminded.

Cas sighed, steadying himself. Sometimes when he got angry his power had become uncontrollable. "My father was betrayed by his family." Cas said.

"Your father was betrayed by his ego." Dean responded.

"Your father was an abusive lunatic who killed thousands on a persona vendetta!" Castiel exclaimed. "You don't think that any of those so called monsters or demons could have been innocent. Your father has you so brainwashed that you can't even see anything besides his bias."  
Castiel didn't even wait for a response from Dean, he popped off.

Crowley didn't usually come during the day, but he figured since the boys knew it wouldn't hurt to pop in. Truth was that he was feeling needy, dangerously so.

What he didn't want though was to hear a lovers spat between the Winchester and his angel. He tried to leave unnoticed but then squirrel came marching through the living room.

"Have you added listening to other people's conversations to your long list of shitty qualities?" Dean barked.

"I think the word you are looking for is eavesdropping." Crowley answered. "And no I was looking for Robert but he probably scattered when you two had your tiff. You weren't very nice to Castiel for the record."

The look in Dean's face said, oh so now the demon is telling me I am not nice. "Nobody asked you Crowley."

"No. But I a giving you my advice anyway princess. That angel raised you from hell, my hell, he has been by your side for all your melodramatic antics. He loves you, but he will also always love his father. So the sooner you get used to that the sooner you and feathers can get back to...whatever it is you do." With that Crowley swept out of the room, sick of the touchy feely conversation.

Dean was left speechless, staring at the spot where Crowley stood. Fucking demons.

Crowley found Bobby in the yard, showing Sam something under the hood of a car.

"Robert, seeing you elbows deep in the hood of a car makes my loins ache." Crowley said.

Bobby bolted upright, hitting his head on the good of the car. "Dammit Crowley."

Sam would have laughed if he wasn't so uncomfortable.

Crowley chuckled but said nothing.

"Slow day in hell?" Bobby asked, slightly annoyed.

"I figure that since the boys knew I wouldn't have to sulk around in the darkness anymore." Crowley answered moving behind Bobby and wrapping his arms around him.

"Isn't that kind of your thing?" Bobby replied.

This time Sam did laugh.

Crowley ignored the comment, "Big-Little Winchester and his angel were having a spat, is that why you two are hiding out here?"


End file.
